The Fire Can Burn You
by WaffleQueen9803
Summary: Raven is a human living in Underfell. To her, life is as it is and the only love is LOV. But with a little trust, could that change?


Cold...Cold...

Cold...wait...warmer now...

Hot...burning...scalding...

Raven sat up to screaming and yelling, well, she thought she did. Only after a boot was thrown down at her did she realize it was her. She groaned and rubbed her head. Looking up the stairs, she saw Papyrus, or Edge as she called him, glaring down at her. He was wearing his red bone pajamas and cap, making him look less imtimadating than usual. "**WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WAKING ME UP?**!" She shuffled her feet, swearing under her breath. "Sorry Edge." "**SORRY'S RIGHT! NOW GET UP HERE AND MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT BEFORE I GO ON CENTRUY DUTY!**" He slammed the door behind him, shaking the walls and knocking a picture off the wall. Raven ignored it, climbing the stairs from the basement to the basement to the living room. She shivered. The house was always cold. She pulled her dark hair up out of her face on off of her shoulders into a messy bun before she began cooking. She squinted as she looked into the fridge. They hadn't gone for food in a while, and ot was obvoius as the fridge lay bare, only a few eggs and cold spagetti on the shelves. Raven sighed and pulled out the eggs, setting them in a bowl while grabbing the skillet from the cabinet. As she turned on the stove, she heard footsteps behind her. She looked behind her, knowing they were too lightfooted to be Papyrus's. "Sans. You're up early." "_I could say the same about you. You woke him up again_." "And? Why do you give a shit?" _"__I don't. I just want breakfast_." Sans plopped himself down at the table and leaned back in the chair, a smug expression on his face. Raven scowled at him, trying to pierce his gaze hit her icy blue eyes, or at least intimate him. It never worked. She turned back to the stove and cracked the eggs in their bowl, whisking them while looking out the window. Snow. Thats all there ever was. Ever since she fell and was found all thouse years ago its been snow. She looked at the pan, pouring the egg in and scrambling them. They seemed slow this morning, if eggs could be slow. Papyrus came lumbering in the kitchen in his "battle body", or so he called it. It was actually just an old halloween costume he wore. He refused to acknowledge this and always agrued with anyone who said otherwise. He sat at the table, grumbling about how he'd be late. Raven put the eggs on two plates and set the in front of the two skeletons. She'd eat later. She never ate with them, not anymore. She touched her hand to the scar over her left eye. She could still see, but the scar never went away. Papyrus ate and left without a word. Sans dumped mustard on his eggs and ate slowly. "_So_." She looked at him. "What?" "_You eating or what_?" "Does it matter? Last time I checked, you had things to do, not fuck with me." Sans simply laughed and got up. "_Well if you aren't eating this..._" He took what was left of the eggs and dumped them in the trash. Raven simply watched, face turning red in frustration. Sans continued to laugh. "_Enjoy eating that bitch."_ He walked off with his plate and sat in the living room. She thought for a moment. "Enjoy yours! I posioned it!" She heard Sans spit out his food and choke a bit. "_You little fuck__!_" Raven heard the sound of an attack being summoned, so she climed out the kitchen window and ran. He'd calm down later when he realized she was kidding, but for now, she'd take a walk. Raven shivered a bit, rubbing her arms. Today seemed colder than usual. The snow crunched under her boots as she walked, taking a detour to Grillbys to loose Sans. She knew she couldn't stay out here forever. As she walked up, she noticed the "I" in "Grillbys" was out and the "Y" flickered. She threw a snowball at it and it stopped. Satisfied, she walked in, grateful for the warmth. The bar smelled musky and a dog lay on the floor, obviously just in a fight. All eyes on her, she walked to the front to order. She mentally thanked Papyrus, something she couldn't do out loud, for making sure she wasn't dead. Since he was the head of the Royal Gaurd, the other monsters know not to hurt her, at least, when he was around. "Hey Grillby." She said, climbing on a stool. "Back again I see. I thought you'd stay clear after Johnson told you he'd kick your ass over the barrier if he saw you again." Raven gave a light chuckle. "You know me. I missed you." Grillby rolled his "eyes" and sighed. "What do you want?" "The usual, fries and a Painkiller." As Grillby turned to get her order, Raven looked around for Johnson. He wasn't here, not yet. She sighed in relief. She may have been tough to some standard, but this guy was huge. She wasn't about to fight him, not today. After she got her order, she sat sipping on her drink and leaving her fries to cool. She heard the seat beside her squeak and felt a sharp pain in the side of her head. She looked over quickly to see Sans drinking mustard. "_Found you. You're lucky I don't do worse than smack you._" Raven mearly grunted in response and contined on her drink. Suddenly, the door to Grillbys was flung open and a tall, muscuilar figure stepped in and sat himself on the other side of Raven. She took a big sip of her drink, almost choking on it. "**_Didn't I tell you..._**" The strangers voice was gruff and low. "**_That I'd kill you if I saw you again?_**" "Actually...You said you'd kick my sorry ass over the barrier." She replied, reaching for her pocket knife, subtely as for him not to notice. Both stood up, him towering over her by at least 3 feet. Grillby looked up from washing his glass then at Sans. "You might wanna move." Sans looked at the newcomer. He had only seen this monster a few times before. He was 7'7 at least. He was some kind of wolf/fox hybrid with red and black fur. His eyes were a redish gold color. He looked to be part of the Royal Gaurd, or at least in training beacause he had a uniform and badge. Johnson bared his teeth as Raven tightened her grip on her knife. She had never had to kill before, and she wasn't sure she could. Adriline pumped through her body as she cursed herself for being weak. She closed her eyes and they both lunged at the same time, and she felt as if she was floating. Opening her eyes, she saw she was above the ground and her soul was in front of her. It was blue and glowed dimmly. It was usually silver for obidience. She looked down and saw Johnson had hit the wall. Sans was levitating her. He let her drop and her soul went back to normal. She shivered at the feeling. Sans dragged her out roughly and slammed the door to Grillbys. "What...why...Sans!" She protested. "_Just shut the fuck up and lets get home!_" He snapped, tighting his grip. She was quiet as they entered the house. Sans made her sit on the couch and we went to go. "Where are you going now?" "_Does it matter?!_" He asked, voice rising. She looked at him and said nothing as he left. After a bit, she followed him. Sans was face to face with Johnson. "_So. You just like picking on people smaller than you?_" He asked. "**_She's a human! If we take her soul we can leave! Besides, Its kill or be killed down here. Being brother of the captian of the royal gaurd you should know that. Weed out the weak_**." Sans stared at him. _"__I want you to promise you will stay away from her._" **_"_****_If I don't?"_** "_I will kill you_." There was silence. "**_No_**." Sans summoned an attack of two gaster blasters. "_Your loss._" Then he fired, leaving nothing but a pile of ash where the monster once stood. Raven stared in disbelief. She had never seen Sans kill before, let alone kill because of her. They hated eachother. She turned and walked back home pausing as a white figure began to materilize. It was Johnson, but pale as...well a ghost. "**_What...what happened? Where am I?"_** "You died. Get used to it." "**_What do you mean I died?! Wait...how can I talk to you?"_** "She shruged. "You tell me." And with that she went inside the house.


End file.
